I do?
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Jade le pide matrimonio a Tori. Participa en el#RetoAntiValentin del grupo Amo leer Fics (Fem&Slash... y otros XD) Jori. (COMPLETO) Quejas, dudas y comentarios, dejenla en un Review


VICTORIOUS no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider y de Nickelodeon... Yo solo intento escribir diversa situaciones.

Este fic participa en el #RetoAntiValentin del grupo Amo leer Fics (Fem&Slash... y otros XD) espero que les guste.

No olviden dejar Review

* * *

\- Tori - La hablo por segunda vez y sigo sin tener respuesta.

\- ...

-Vamos Tori, dime algo. -Le suplico una vez más.

-¿Que quieres que te diga Jade?- susurra al fin.

-Podrías decir que si- trato de bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Jade esa no es forma de proponerme matrimonio.- se que no es la forma más romántica, pero yo trabajo con lo que tengo a la mano.

-Vamos Vega, sabes que... - soy interrumpida por ella y se que está haciendo lo posible para no querer golpearme, aunque me lo merezca.

-No Jade, preguntarme "¿Quieres ser mi viuda?" No es la forma en que me imaginé...- ahora la interrumpo yo, porque tiene razón, nada de esto es como lo imaginábamos.

-Nada de lo que esta pasando era lo que quería para nosotras Tori, así que no se porque te sorprende que te pregunte que nos casemos de esa manera- se que sonó algo duro lo que dije cuando baja su mirada.

-Porque no es justo Jade, nada de esto es justo- dice mientras empieza a sollozar y yo no puedo hacer más que acercarla a mi y darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Y es que ella tiene razón nada de esto es justo, pero como diría Sikowitz, es lo que es, son cosas que le pasan a las personas aunque uno no lo espere, creo que le dicen "ciclo de la vida" pero bueno a veces el ciclo de la vida apesta, un día te enteras que entrara una nueva alumna a la que sientes que es tu escuela y te sientes amenazada así que la empiezas a tratar mal, con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta que no es tan mala, así que la dejas entrar, ella esta ahí apoyandote cada vez que terminas con tu novio, cuando tu padre no asiste a las obras de teatro que diriges, y tu estás ahí para ella cuando su padre se entera de la aventura que tenía su mamá con su compañero de trabajo y también estás ahí cuando sucede lo del divorcio, y luego ella también esta ahí cuando te dan los resultados de tus estudios, ella está cuando sientes que todo empieza a derrumbarse."

"Lo afronte de la única manera que se; hiriendo a todos a mi alrededor, incluido a ella, yo sólo quería que todos me dejaran de dar esa mirada de lastima y de pena, y esa mirada de algunas personas que piensan que tal vez lo merezca, porque yo igual a veces pienso que me lo merezco, pero ella es la que me hizo entrar en razón e hizo que me diera cuenta de que todos ellos se equivocaban y que yo me equivoqué, porque nadie se merece eso, nadie tiene porque pasar por una situación así."

Sus manos acariciando mi cara apenas con pequeños roces son las que me traen de vuelta de mis pensamientos para verla a ella frente a mi con los ojos y la nariz roja y aún así me sigue pareciendo la mujer más hermosa.

\- Tori, lo sien...- empiezo a disculparme por hacerla llorar antes de que me calle con un beso lento que me hace cerrar los ojos, cuando se separa coloca su frente contra la mía y susurra.

\- Si, Jade, seré tu viuda- me dice - Pero... - vuelve a hablar y se que debí verlo venir

\- Pero... ¿Que? - pregunto algo preocupada por lo que podría decirme.

\- Pero... ¿Porque hablas como si fuera a pasar muy pronto?- me pregunta, y se que debería de decirle, pero soy tan egoísta que no lo hago.

\- Vega nada está escrito en piedra- digo acercándola más a mi- así que no importa las circunstancias, de todas maneras me gustaría que fueras mi viuda, no importa si sucede dentro de los próximos seis meses o dentro de los próximos ochenta años. Así que esperó que estés dispuesta a soportarme, porque yo no voy a ninguna parte- esperó que no sea pronto, termino pensando mas para mi que para ella.

Nuestra boda es muy privada a pesar de que la prensa anunciaba la nueva pareja de poder que surgiría en Hollywood, sólo nuestros amigos, su padre, mi mamá y el cura están aquí, ni mi padre ni su madre quisieron formar parte de este día, la ceremonia es en el jardín botánico es muy bonito, algo sencillo y que ambas disfrutamos, era hora de nuestros votos, estábamos de frente y agarradas de las manos, así que empieza a hablar.

-La primera vez que te ví y escuche ese '¿Porque estás frotando a mi novio?' sabía que estaría en problemas, lo que no sabía es que tan ciertas serian mis palabras en un futuro- sonríe mientras sus lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en sus hermosos ojos cafés mis cafés favoritos- nuestras aventuras y desventuras me hicieron ver que no eres tan dura como lo aparentas y que yo no soy tan débil de como me veo, tu y yo de una u otra forma nos complementamos y eso hace que nosotras funcionemos no solo como una pareja, si no también como amigas, como amantes y como compañeras- toma una respiración profunda ya que el nudo en la garganta le impide seguir hablando, y me da esa sonrisa que me hace sentir lo malditamente afortunada que soy y sonrío ante esto porque eso es algo que ella hace mucho- prometo comprar el mejor café sin cafeína que pueda encontrar, prometo darte tu espacio cuando lo necesites y no decirle a nadie que eres una romántica empedernida cuando se trata de mi, prometo no usar tanto la mirada que se que no puedes resistir para salirme con la mía cuando quiero algo y también prometo no irme a dormir enojada nunca contigo, y también prometo llevarte siempre en mi corazón hoy, mañana y siempre, aún después de que la muerte nos separe.

Termina de decir sus votos matrimoniales. Fuee hermoso y mentiría si no me hizo feliz al escucharla, pero ahora era mi turno.

-Yo Jadelyn August West- Fue lo único que alcance a decir, antes de que todo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor.

* * *

Gracias por leer no olviden dejar review. Hasta la próxima (•-•)/


End file.
